unofficial_leftypol_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Freak
Freak was a bootlicker to power, an opportunist, and low-quality shitposter that can be seen shitposting in #pol-pot and asking questions or debating in serious channels. Freak's realm currently shares #pol-pot with [[Leonid Illich Brezhnev|'Brezh's']]. Freak is rumoured to have an ego thrice the size of the server's autism levels. He is an avid follower of mass genociders, realpolitik, pragmatism, and Machiavelli. Freak was an elector, possibly achieved through fabricating a claim on the role. Leader of the ULP Assembly and Arch Ysielist He joined the server in the beginning of July and fell in love with the on going [[Ysiel|'Ysielist']] movement. Two weeks later he would declare himself the leader of all the factions, in his [[U/LP/ Assembly|'U/LP/ Assembly']] with the stated goal of freeing Ysiel. He argued against [[Danov|'Danov']] for 3 days and 3 nights until it was decided to lure him and the rest of the Ysielists into a trap by the Moderators. Role in the Pol-Pot Massacre On July 13th, as part of a ploy by Brezhnev, [[Danov|'Danov']] was demodded and Freak cheered that a new era was born. He was gifted with user in order to indulge him into leaking info on the Ysielites. As he did, [[Users' and Untrusteds' Red Army|'Red Army']] units began mobilizing and targeted the known Ysielites. Gulaged Freak was gulaged along with several other co conspirators and found himself being threatened with being banned. He flip flopped against his own movement, promising Khrushchev that he would coup the assembly and pledge support to Danov. After a self crit, he was released and kept his user tag. Several of the Anti-Danov Mujahideen will occasionally rage at him, not realizing he is the only reason they all weren't banned. Support for Pol-Pot Following the end of the Ysiel movement, Freak has peacefully integrated into ULP society, becoming an active member. He has found peace with Pol Pot, and either ironically or unironically supported him. His former support for Pol Pot remains a mystery, and he will go to the grave with the knowledge of whether he ironically or unironically supported him. Status in U/LP/ Freak was attempting to tidy up in U/LP/ and depart, to an extent, from his shitposty nature. He publishes videos on his YouTube channel "Brother Number One" about U/LP/ and theorizes about the future of the server, specifically the [[January 2020 Danov Coup|'2020 Danov Coup']]. He has spoken with Past Brezhnev whose prophecy includes the ascension of Freak and [[Monads|'Monads']] to co-lead the server. Freak often engages in arguments with other members, though he avoided them during his time exploring Friend philosophy. Freak shits on BGB at any given opportunity. Relationships in the Server Freak is good friends with [[Ardennes|'Ardennes']] and [[Swiz|'Swiz']], and constantly fluctuates between being in conflict with many members and being in good standing with them. NeverGoWest is a pronounced enemy of him although Freak is not interested in any further conflict with him. Freak, as of September 7th, has declared an abstinence from "petty drama" and has stated to admire pseudo intellectuals due to their non-shitposty nature and their easily exploitable lulz they produce. He was a former member of the Friend Movement, before leaving in a schizo freakout caused by Ulysses prolonged maliciousness towards him. Ulysses was since been on good terms with Freak after embracing Freak's schizo alter-ego. Death On September 14, at 8:49PM, Freak left the server, sending a final message to his best friend, Coldwater. Later that day, Coldwater found Freak spasming in his Dacha a few hours later, with an empty pill bottle of Ketamine in his vomit-covered hands. Coldwater attempted to revive him, but ultimately to no avail. Freak's final words to Coldwater were: change da world my final message.goodbye. Freak then reportedly died at that moment. Coldwater quickly reported the incident to staff, who decided to hold a large memorial for Freak in voice, with the server draped in black in his honor and some channels being renamed in memory of Freak. Coldwater quickly dissolved Freak's Court in his honor. Return as "Punished Freak" Punished Freak was the result of Freak's exit from the Ketamine Dimension. This version of Freak is all that remains of the original Freak. His account is the same as Old Freak's and he retains Freak's general personality, however he has become corrupted with Ketamine and the immense power of the Ketamine Stones, irreversibly changing his mental gymnastics, appearance, and overall demeanor. The personality cult and religion that revolves around Freak has two sects, one believes this is his final form and the reincarnation and return of Freak, the other sect believes that Punished Freak will one day assume his final form, known only as "Ascended Freak." Punished Freak has been scarred mentally, and now has PTSD due to what he had witnessed in the Ketamine Dimension. Freak's return was celebrated and he quickly entered back into prominence, reacquiring all of his former titles. Later involvement Freak was elected as Cartoon's manager in October 2019 in an effort to establish more interest channels by the Moderation. While it was a sucess at first, Freak caused a crisis after he started to make his own rules against the Board's wishes. Freak later supported Purple's lockdown of #Vidya, which angered Danov and [[Vic Chong|'Vic Chong']]. Freak lost control of Cartoons following the [[ULP Specialist Crisis of 2019|'Specialist Crisis']], and it was managed directly by Danov, while Freak served as a puppet administrator of the channel. Schnitz 2 Freak proclaimed himself the sucessor to the legacy of Schnitz. For a week he barred himself from #pol-pot and #gen-cas to seriouspost more. Ultimately he continued to shitpost when ever he could. Row with Danov Behind closed doors, Freak would always be antagonistic to Danov. They were unquestionable rivals who always fought eachother on a day to day basis. January 2020 Coup and later Death On December 31st, Freak along with Monads, Purple and Icantanyr interrogated the Past Brezhnev alt, and he admitted he wanted a new leadership in charge of the server as Ruhaan was getting ready to coup the server. When he said that freak was one of his prime candidates to lead ULP, Freak went to the userbase and showed them the oracle of Past Brezhnev. Past Brezhnev thus began rebelling from #Gulag by pinging the moderators, and Freak overwrote his channel settings, allowing Past Brezhnev access to the channel. When this happened, PB masspinged the server several times. PB was muted and Ruhaan demodded Freak. Freak was one of the reasons why the Khanate was destroyed an hour later. Death Several days after the coup ended, Freak left ULP unannounced, not telling anyone of the reasons why. With Danov and Freak gone, the two rivals ceased to exist. Legacy Freak's legacy was one of opportunism and antagonism. He supported Brezhnev whenever he could, it was never known what his thoughts were of the other moderators. Most of the time, they knew he was shitposting, but other times took his bating seriously, like Danov, who was the prime focus of his baiting. Category:Former Users